<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by Littlelady1971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676403">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971'>Littlelady1971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pointless (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Romantic Soulmates, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had finally happened,  they had slept together.  After being friends for over half their lives the temptation finally became too much. Now they had to deal with the fallout,  will their friendship survive.?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little story that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now , hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come here ...Xander held his arms open and Richard  unsurprisingly snuggled up to him , his head resting on Xander's shoulder.  They were sat on Richard's sofa . A reassuring arm was placed across Richard's back and soft fingers rubbed up and down  through his shirt in a soothing motion.  </p><p>I know you know this but I still need to say it ...Xander softly spoke.  His friend was looking down into his lap and his head was slightly shaking , Xander knew it wasn't solely due to his eye condition  as he could hear Rich softly sniffing.  Tenderly  he placed his hand under hid chin and gently lifted his head so he could see his face. Tears had already formed in those beautiful chocolate  brown eyes. Xander felt his heart clench , the last thing he wanted was to see pain in the face of the man he loved,  the face that earlier had showed so much emotion , joy, happiness and unadulterated love. <br/>They had finally slept together after all the time they had known each other ,  all the jokes and innuendos....Xander  didn't regret it for one moment,  it was some of the best sex he had ever had . What he did regret was knowing how much Rich  was going to hurt now . Xander loved his wife and family,  yes he loved his best friend, he loved him with every sinew of his body , but deep down he knew it could never work ...it was unfair letting Rich think they had a future as lovers , friends yes , soul mates without a doubt but he couldn't risk his heart getting too attached . He knew Richard was a lost cause , he had been in love with him for years , he was always honest about it and never tried to hide it . <br/>"I know how you feel about me..im flattered I truly am, that someone has clever, kind and compasionate as you  could have those feelings for me " </p><p>The tears were now rolling down Richard's face and he was trying to wipe them away whilst mumbling apologies ....here was Xander  practically breaking his best friends heart and he was the one apologising . He could feel a lump rising in his own throat...<br/>"Oh sweetheart,  don't cry...you  know I love you,  but it wouldn't work ...I have Hannah and the children,  who I love dearly ."  He reached out and stroked Richard's hair , he knew he liked this as he found it calming.  " we have something extremely special Rich , something I want to keep and treasure forever,  I don't want to lose you as a friend or for you to dissappear out of my life but I need you to know we can't share that intimacy again , it would be unfair to you ,to me , to Hannah , I hope you understand? " </p><p>Richard nodded , " I know,  im so sorry "<br/>"Stop apologising...you have nothing to say sorry for , you can't help having those feelings,  you have done nothing wrong...it was me who took advantage last night and took our friendship to the next level, I was being selfish and not thinking clearly,  I let lust get the better of me ..." </p><p>"The two bottles of wine probably didn't help .." said Richardv softly a small smile appeared on his face .  Xandervcouldn't help but laugh , this is what he adored about his best friend ,  his sense of humour and the cheeky smile that appeared  that lit up his face . </p><p>Xander squeezed Rich  in a tight embrace , lifting his hand up to brush his knuckles over his morning stubble then gently stroking his fingers across his cheeks...<br/>"Your beautiful,  im so lucky to have you in my life "<br/>Rich  huffed out an embarrassed laugh "You say the sweetest things , im nothing special " <br/>"To me you are , the kindest , funniest , loving  person I know  ..I can't say enough how much I love you but ..." <br/>"Shush...." Rich held  a finger to Xander's mouth ..<br/>"I know,  I understand completely...im not going to lie , my heart feels like its breaking but knowing we can still be friends , colleagues and we can be part of each others lives is what is keeping me sane ...as long as I can still ring you up when I'm having a crisis or send you daft texts at silly o clock then I'm going to be okay " <br/>Xander smiled , " I will be upset if you don't ! " he gave one of his trademark frowns and " im still expecting to get one of you wonderful hugs everytime we meet "<br/>"Just try and stop me !" Exclaimed Richard </p><p>They sat together in their embrace , both feeling content after their heart to heart . Richard knew he would be ok  in the knowledge that Xander would also be there for him , he was so good to him ...and Xander felt happier knowing he had been honest about his feelings,  he could go home to his wife and family but also share part of his heart with Richard,  friends forever , his "Pointless Friend" ❤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>